


apprentice

by IrisParry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma was sure he’d never been with a woman before, but what Ren lacked in experience he made up in breathless enthusiasm - keener to please than even Hux, who was driven by a nervy perfectionism in the bedroom as much as anywhere else in his life. They both took direction well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Frustrated with my WIPs and tried writing something a little different. So, a quick bit of ... phylux? Kyluxma? Whatever we're calling this? Originally posted at my [tumblr,](http://irisparry.tumblr.com/post/148537427909/good-morning-im-frustrated-with-my-wips-decided) hence the half-arsed title here.

"Careful, Ren,“ Hux murmured, and he pushed pale fingers into Ren’s hair, gripped down and steadied his pace. Ren’s groan was a rush of breath, a low rumble, and Phasma slapped her hand down over Hux’s to feel it again. Ren responded beautifully, worked his tongue slower but deeper, straining with little muffled sounds of effort and pleasure.

Phasma was sure he’d never been with a woman before, but what Ren lacked in experience he made up in breathless enthusiasm - keener to please than even Hux, who was driven by a nervy perfectionism in the bedroom as much as anywhere else in his life. They both took direction well.

Ren was pressed to her so close his nose rubbed at her clit erratically, teasingly, and Phasma rocked into it, pushing down on the back of his head to keep it going. Hux stroked through Ren’s hair one more time then left her to it, sat back against a pillow and retrieved his brandy glass, already well satisfied with Ren’s mouth himself. It had looked good, Ren’s generous lips around Hux’s cock, Hux’s obvious relish for the knight’s kneeling. Ren had been pliant and pleased with himself after, went easily when she pulled him up onto the bed, guided him between her legs.

Ren still had his leggings on, and they did little to conceal a sizeable erection. No-one had asked him to put it anywhere but he didn’t seem to mind. When he had to pull back to gulp in breath Phasma was panting too, but before she or Hux could admonish him he slid two fingers inside her: she was wet and ready enough but, stars, they were thick, and she gasped at the sudden sensation. Ren drew them in and out at the same languorous pace she’d wanted from his tongue, tried twisting and curling them until he got it right, made her cry out and grind down onto his hand. 

“Good, good,” she told him, feeling her face heat and her cunt twitch around him. He pressed his thumb to her clit, looking up at her with his dark eyes wide, proud as if he’d invented the combination. His other hand looked huge where it splayed on her thigh, and his broad shoulders heaved. Phasma ran her hands over them, the muscle firm and hot, a different kind of pleasure in his power than Hux’s. 

"Put that mouth back to work,” she ordered, and he did, tongued at her clit in long, firm strokes until she was shuddering, bucking up into his face and onto his fingers as she came. He moaned and she clenched her thighs, holding him so she could ride it out, keep him just there, his lips pressing and sucking as he tried to do everything at once, whatever had tipped her over the edge. 

She released him, still trembling, and Ren came up with a dazed, triumphant grin, his face bright red and shiny with her. Phasma shuffled back to lean against the headboard, collecting herself, took the brandy from Hux’s hand. It burned deliciously all the way down. Hux raised an eyebrow, wolfish smile playing at his lips, and she laughed, huffed out a breath. 

Hux beckoned and Ren crawled up to him. He ducked his head as if expecting a kiss, but Hux tilted his face with a gentle hand, dragged his tongue around Ren’s chin and his cheeks, cleaning him off. He pushed Ren back with a sigh when he was done. He was starting to get hard again, cupped himself lazily. 

“Well?” Hux said, licking his lips. Ren was still on all fours, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs, and he flicked his eyes between the two of them as he waited. 

“Alright,” Phasma said, taking a bolt of the brandy. “Let’s keep him.”


End file.
